


Our Toyokawa Quartet Goes to Lunch

by TheGH



Series: Cherry Flavoured Conversations [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGH/pseuds/TheGH
Summary: In which our favourite Toyokawa quartet goes to lunch, and Kurodachi discovers the truth behind the Christmas Eve fireworks.Prompt: Day 4 (Fireworks)I haven't written creatively in a long time, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes - I have re-read this so many times, and I'm sure I'll find another issue later, but I've decided to just post it.Please suspend your disbelief and I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Cherry Flavoured Conversations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094954
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Our Toyokawa Quartet Goes to Lunch

At lunch time, Adachi and Kurosawa made their way to the cafeteria. It was a little quieter than usual, probably because lots of people had taken holiday leave, but they still chose a corner table. They sat side by side. Adachi whipped his head around nervously, wondering if they should be less obvious; but all those fears melted away at the sight of Kurosawa’s blinding, crinkly smile. They gave their thanks, and were about to begin their meal when-

“Kurosawa! Adachi!” Rokkaku suddenly called out. Adachi nearly upended the table when he jumped out of his seat. Kurosawa sighed deeply. They both turned around to see Rokkaku bounding toward them like a giant puppy, waving his free hand frantically. “I almost didn’t see you there. You were all hidden in the corner,” he said good-naturedly, taking a seat across from Kurosawa.

“No, kidding!” Kurosawa said sarcastically. That was kind of the point, he thought, sulking. Rokkaku, obviously, missed the meaning of that pointed comment. Adachi’s eyes flickered over to Kurosawa, who was looking very intently at his rice (and decidedly not at Rokkaku). Adachi fought the urge to laugh and throw his arms around his boyfriend. He’s so cute, he thought warmly. He didn’t need the magic to know that Kurosawa was annoyed at having their time alone together disturbed. Adachi reached over under the table and tapped his knee gently, giving Kurosawa a gentle smile.

“I had a great Christmas,” Rokkaku said, interrupting the moment once again (not that he knew that). “You won’t believe what I did on Christmas Eve!” Rokkaku looked at them expectantly. Kurosawa was picking at his rice, still ignoring him. Adachi indulged him and asked what he got up to. “I set off some fireworks!” Rokkaku exclaimed. Kurosawa’s head snapped up at this.

“You did what?” he asked incredulously.

“I set off some fireworks with Fujisaki! It was on top of some building,” Rokkaku explained, taking a sip of water. “I was so sad when I heard that they had been cancelled, but then Fujisaki randomly asked if I wanted to light some anyway. I couldn’t believe it! Gosh, it was so much fun! You should have seen it! I still don’t know how she found that place in the first place,” he said, patting at his body for his phone. “I think I have some photos.”

Adachi and Kurosawa shared a look. In the days after they got back together, they had talked about the fact that Fujisaki knew about them. Adachi said that he had read her mind that day they bumped into those thugs after running an errand for Urabe – it seems that was the first time she had noticed Kurosawa’s feelings for him. Kurosawa also shared that he had asked her for help planning their date and she had guessed that he was dating Adachi. Somehow, she had also known that something was wrong between them, because she even talked to Adachi following their breakup. Are we sure that she doesn’t also have magical powers? they had laughed. An unasked question passed between them: Could it have been for us? 

Rokkaku found his phone and started scrolling through his photo gallery. He pointed out various things like the different colours and how candid the shots looked. “Doesn’t Fujisaki look pretty in this one?” he asked. Kurosawa’s mood had improved markedly. He looked at the pictures with great interest and offered some comments here and there. I love him. He is so cute, Adachi grinned, and made a mental note to tease him about it later.

At that moment, Fujisaki entered the cafeteria. Rokkaku waved to her, “Fujisaki! Come and sit with us!” Adachi and Kurosawa smiled as she made her way over to their corner table. The matching red pens in their pockets hadn’t escaped her. She was glad to see them happy together again. Rokkaku shuffled over to make room for her. “I was just telling them about how much fun it was to play with the fireworks.”

With an impish grin she asked, “Ah, is that so?”

“Indeed. We heard you had a very interesting Christmas,” Kurosawa said with some amusement. 

“I honestly wouldn’t have thought you were the rebellious type,” Adachi said with a chuckle. “What happened?”

Fujisaki shrugged. “Well, I didn’t have any plans anyway. So, when Rokkaku mentioned that the fireworks had been cancelled, I thought ‘Why not?’ Besides, Rokkaku didn’t even question it, so…” Fujisaki laughed and turned to Rokkaku, “What was it you said, again? That it would be nice if someone saw the fireworks and felt a bit happier?” 

“Do you think we did it, Fujisaki? Do you think we made someone a little happier?” Rokkaku asked, catching everyone off-guard with his sincerity.

“I think we did,” Fujisaki said looking from Kurosawa to Adachi. “No, I know we did.” She gave them an adorable wink.

Kurosawa gave her a crinkly smile in return, while Adachi blushed slightly, their hands laced together beneath the table.

“So, what did you both do on Christmas?” Rokkaku asked.

Kurosawa glanced at Adachi. “Well, I-”

“We spent it together, actually,” Adachi answered as indifferently as he could, but his bright red ears betrayed him. He wasn’t exactly sure why he said it, but there was something comforting about the whole moment. Knowing that he had such wonderful (and clueless) friends that went out of their way to do nice things for him and lift his spirits, made him feel a little bit sappy and less guarded. Besides, Fujisaki already knew and he figured that Rokkaku wouldn’t catch on. (And so, what if he did? He wouldn’t judge them.)

Still, Kurosawa and Fujisaki blinked at him in surprise. Kurosawa looked like he was going to faint from the shock. Did he suddenly forget where we are? Kurosawa wanted to explain, worried about Adachi’s reaction when he finally realised his mistake. Even without the magic, Adachi could sense his concern, so he squeezed Kurosawa’s hand and gave him a shy smile. Adachi wanted to reassure Kurosawa that it wasn’t an accident. As if I couldn’t love this man anymore, Kurosawa thought wondrously. He is so amazing, and brave, and-

“Wow! You guys must be really good friends to have spent Christmas together!” Rokkaku’s cheery voice broke Kurosawa’s line of thought. Fujisaki stifled a laugh, and exchanged a knowing look with the two men seated opposite her. Oh, Rokkaku. Please never change. 

“Hmm, really good friends,” Kurosawa repeated with a smile.  
“Well, I’m glad that I got to spend my Christmas having fun with a friend like Fujisaki.” Rokkaku sighed. “I thought that I would have to spend the holidays alone this year, since all my friends are now in relationships and probably wouldn’t be able to hang out,” he said, his face looking uncharacteristically glum. Kurosawa frowned at that. Adachi watched him open his mouth as if to say something; knowing that despite his annoyance or petty jealousy, Kurosawa really did care about his junior. “Anyways, shall I go get you all some coffee before we head back?” Rokkaku asked, jumping up. 

“I’ll come too,” Kurosawa said, standing. “You can’t carry everything by yourself.”

“As expected, my senior is so considerate,” Rokkaku chirped. Kurosawa laughed, his eyes crinkling deeply.

Adachi watched them walk away, and whispered, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing him smile like that.” Fujisaki giggled at him. He blushed and raked his hands through his hair, apparently only just remembering where he was. “But, really. I can’t thank you enough for organising those fireworks. It was- It was truly special.”

“It was my pleasure, honestly. Like I said, I wasn’t doing anything and when I heard about them being cancelled, I just felt so awful. Kurosawa had put so much thought into preparing your date and I just- I was rooting for you both, you know? To find your way back to each other. So, I wanted to help out in the small way that I could.” Fujisaki pointed to the red pen sticking out of Adachi’s pocket, “I’m glad it all worked out.”

Adachi blushed again. “By the way, how exactly did you pull it off?” he asked her.

Fujisaki winked at him. “My secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Cherry Magic was an unexpected gem and I haven't been able to let go of this lovely little story and set of characters. Like so many people, I've also been inspired to try my hand at creative writing because of it.
> 
> I was super nervous posting this, because I've read so many amazing works and wasn't sure how mine would be received; but I thought, 'I spent the time writing it, so I might as well post it!'  
> That being said, my writing style tends to be quite nondescript (as in the setting), and usually takes place over a fairly short amount of time. I also like to focus mainly on the characters' feelings~ rather than there being a complex plot.
> 
> This name of this series was inspired by 'Cherry Flavoured' by The Neighbourhood - it's a bittersweet song (like most of their songs are), so yeah - some of these will be a bit sad, some of these (like this one) will be a bit happier!  
> I have also tried to incorporate the 'Cherry Magic 31 Days of Prompts' challenge here - I don't know how many of them I will do (and they'll probably be out of order), but I wanted to give it a try anyway.
> 
> I deliberately haven't used any honorifics mainly because I'm unfamiliar with them and don't want to write them incorrectly. If there are any cultural mistakes, please do let me know.
> 
> I would like to thank the CM discord (even though I haven't checked in a while and I don't say much), everyone there is super friendly and inspiring!
> 
> Okay, this is getting a bit long, so I'll end it here. Thanks for checking this out!


End file.
